Unexpected Discoveries
by Raindrops on Roses
Summary: A string of seemingly unrelated, unsolved murders leads our favorite NCIS team to an amazing discovery. Sequel to Confused Memories. JAG/NCIS/Harry Potter crossover.
1. Prologue

Title: Unexpected Discoveries, Prologue

Author: Shannon/Raindrops on Roses

Rating: PG-13   
Category: Drama, Romance, Crossover (JAG/NCIS/Harry Potter)

Spoilers: Season 1 (NCIS), "The One That Got Away" (JAG), _Order of the Phoenix_ (Harry Potter)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, etc. No infringement is intended. Oh, and anything else that you recognize probably belongs to J.K. Rowling. 

Author's Note: The long-awaited sequel to "Confused Memories". I'm sure you've all been waiting on pins and needles for it. *grin* If you haven't read ConMem, you really should--this story will make absolutely no sense otherwise.

Summary: A string of seemingly unrelated unsolved murders leads our favorite NCIS team to an amazing discovery.

* * *

The woman woke with a start.

She opened her eyes slightly and kept her breathing light and even. She glanced around the room. No one was there, but she would have sworn she heard a noise. She wasn't a very light sleeper--she couldn't be. Not in her line of work.

A whisper was all it took for her to roll off her bed and onto the floor. She yanked open the drawer to her nightstand and pulled out her sidearm. Her attacker swore violently. A bolt of light shot over her head, illuminating the darkened room.

"Come out, Major," a low, menacing voice growled. It sounded familiar... if she could only place it...

She forced her straying thoughts to the matter at hand. Removing the safety from her gun, she took aim.

Another bolt of light shot at her, this time connecting with her throat. Her eyes widened, and she dropped her weapon. She clutched at her throat and struggled to breathe.

Cold eyes stared down at her. "'Nighty-night, Irene." He leaned down and patted her on the cheek. He chuckled at the desperate look she gave him.

She slowly lost the fight to breathe. As she slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing she registered was the sound of a gunshot echoing through the room.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected Discoveries, Part 1

Author's Note: BIMC = Bureau of International Magical Cooperation--the agency Mac transferred to at the end of "Confused Memories".

Disclaimers and other info in prologue.

* * *

"AJ, I really need to go!" Sarah MacKenzie laughed, trying to pull out of her lover's arms.

"So do I," AJ Chegwidden replied, stealing another kiss.

"If you don't leave now, you're going to be late, Admiral," she scolded playfully. "You know how traffic gets."

AJ grumbled, "You don't have to gloat. Just because you get to Apparate..."

Mac wrinkled her nose. "Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it."

"What?" AJ lifted a hand and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"If... this," she pulled the tip of her wand out of her sleeve, "is worth the hassle of dealing with all those... imbeciles."

AJ laughed softly. "You know you love it. And watch out--you're beginning to sound like that Snape guy."

"God forbid!" Mac groaned. "It's almost 0700. Out!" She opened the door and practically shoved him through it.

"All right, all right--I know where I'm not wanted." AJ sighed theatrically.

Mac pulled him back for one final kiss. "Get home on time tonight, and I'll show you exactly where you're wanted." She smirked at his stunned expression, then closed the door before he could respond.

A fire shot up in the fireplace. Mac sighed as a head appeared among the green flames. "Colonel MacKenzie?" a nasal voice asked.

She quickly walked over to the hearth. "Here."

"Please hold for Secretary McGonagall." The head disappeared.

An older woman took its place. Mac smiled slightly. "Good morning, Madam Secretary."

"Good morning, Colonel," the woman replied in a Scottish brogue softened by half a century of living in the States. "I was hoping to catch you before you left. There is something I'd like to run by you. If you would please step through?"

"Of course, ma'am," Mac replied. "I'll be right there."

"Excellent!" The woman beamed. Mac reached for an unobtrusive urn resting on the mantel. She scooped out a pinch of sparkling green powder. Tossing it into the fireplace, she called out, "Secretary McGonagall's office!" She stepped into the dancing green fire and was whisked away by the Floo.

She stepped out, brushing soot away from her uniform skirt. She paused a moment to get her bearings, then turned to greet the assistant. "Good morning, Greta."

"Colonel," the blonde replied frostily. "The secretary is waiting." She opened the door to the office and announced Mac's arrival.

Diana McGonagall stood and greeted Mac graciously. "Come in, dear. Please, sit." She gestured to a soft, comfortable chair by a tall window. Mac smiled as she glanced outside. The wonders of magic. They were, after all, underground.

"Thank you, Madam Secretary." Mac sat and waited.

"Tea?" The Secretary of Magic lifted her wand.

"Yes, please," Mac accepted politely. The former Headmistress of Salem Academy had had the same routine for years, and Mac wasn't about to disrupt it.

As the older witch handed Mac her cup and saucer, she asked, "How are you faring over at the BIMC?"

"Pretty well, ma'am," Mac replied. "I enjoy my work."

Secretary McGonagall nodded. "You did an outstanding job with the situation in Chechnya. I seriously believed that the Chechen wizards would end up siding with the Russians."

Mac smiled. "It was mostly my Chechen counterpart's work, ma'am," she said modestly.

"Nonsense!" Diana exclaimed. "I heard that you single-handedly kept him from hexing the Russian Minister from there to Moscow!"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, ma'am," Mac smirked. The women laughed.

"But I didn't ask you here about that, Sarah," the SecMag said, changing the subject. "I'm sure you've heard by now that Francesco DiSilva has decided to retire."

Mac nodded. Former Auror DiSilva was a legend. He had successfully integrated wizards and witches into US law enforcement--with little to no interdepartmental bickering. He was also the Secretary's liaison with the Muggle military and law enforcement.

"We have been searching for a replacement for some time now," McGonagall continued. "When Francesco heard that you were back from your... absence, he said that you were the only choice he would even consider."

Mac coughed as her tea almost slipped down the wrong pipe. She set her cup and saucer on the table before she dropped both. "I'm sorry, Madam Secretary. Auror DiSilva wants _me_...?"

Diana laughed. "Of course, my dear! You have all of the right qualifications. You have served in the Muggle military, you've completed your Auror training, you've caught quite a few Dark wizards in your time..."

"I've also been living as a Muggle for the last fifteen years!" Mac exclaimed. "I won't be taken seriously by anyone!"

"You underestimate yourself, Sarah," the secretary said gently, covering Mac's hand with her own. "That's always been one of your greatest weaknesses. I have talked to my sister. If you can handle a roomful of hormonal students, then you can handle a few interagency spats now and then." She smiled and sat back.

Mac's head was spinning. This was far too much for a witch who had only recovered her powers six months earlier. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. There was really no choice. It was an honor to even be considered for such an important decision. "Of course I'll accept, Madam Secretary," she said finally.

"Wonderful!" The witch stood and walked to her desk. Pulling out her wand, she tapped a pattern on a drawer. She pulled out a sheaf of paper. She placed this and a quill in front of Mac. "Just sign the contract, and you can start as soon as possible."

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Unexpected Discoveries, Part 2

Disclaimers and other info in prologue.

* * *

"Grab your gear," Jethro Gibbs said tersely.

Tony Dinozzo and Kate Todd exchanged amused glances. Every time they had a case, the senior agent used the same words. 'Grab your gear.'

"Where to this time, boss?" Tony asked.

"I'll tell you in the truck." Kate rolled her eyes. Typical Gibbs--he never gave the entire story.

They piled into the truck, with Tony behind the wheel. Kate kept her eyes inside the vehicle and managed not to turn green. "So what's going on, Gibbs?" she asked, pulling out her Palm Pilot.

"Marine major was found dead in her apartment last night. Neighbors heard two gunshots, about five minutes apart."

"What's her name?"

"Irene Waterson."

"Nice name," Tony said, making a sharp right turn. Kate had to make a split-second decision--keep a firm hold on her PDA, or reach out and grab the dashboard. She chose the former, not wanting to replace it again. The warranty on this one had just expired. She tried to keep herself upright, but ended up leaning on Gibbs anyway. Tony parked the truck, and Kate straightened up, glaring at him halfheartedly. Her right arm was tingling where it had pressed against Gibbs.

They climbed out of the truck and made their way into the apartment building. Kate knew when they had found the right apartment--LEOs swarmed everywhere. They ducked under the yellow tape and surveyed the apartment.

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked a nearby officer.

"Bedroom." The man led them into the tiny bedroom. A woman lay on the floor, clad in a USMC t-shirt. There were no marks on her that Kate could see. A Glock was in her hand.

"Kate, you look for any bullets. Tony, clear these LEOs out of here." Kate nodded snapped on a pair of gloves. She began to systematically search the wall by the door for bullet holes. Gibbs knelt by the body. He put on gloves as well and lifted the handgun. He sniffed the barrel. "Hasn't been fired."

Kate nodded. "Nothing over here." She turned and walked around Gibbs and the body. She began to examine the wall behind the bed. "Maybe he surprised her."

Even without turning, Kate could imagine the look on Gibbs' face. "He obviously surprised her. No Marine would ever make herself a target if she was conscious."

"There was no sign of forced entry," the policeman volunteered. Kate turned to see Gibbs glaring at him.

"Dinozzo!" he yelled.

"Yeah, boss?" Tony stuck his head through the doorway.

"I thought I told you to get everyone out of here."

Tony looked contrite. "Sorry, Gibbs." He ushered the man out of the bedroom.

Ducky and Gerald finally arrived. The three agents still hadn't found anything. Ducky knelt by the body. "No bruising; no blood. She may have been smothered to death, but the force to hold a Marine officer down would cause some kind of marking on the body." He started to shake a finger. Kate recognized the medical examiner's storyteller pose. "I knew of this one man in Australia, who--"

"Duck. Can you give me a time of death?" Gibbs cut him off.

Ducky gave him a long-suffering look. "Jethro, how many times do I have to tell you? I can't give you a time of death just by looking at the body." He turned to his assistant. "Gerald?"

The man handed him a tool of some sort. Kate shook her head and knelt. She began searching the final wall. By now, she wasn't expecting to find anything, but she knew Gibbs would expect her to be thorough.

"Whoa! What's this?" Tony's voice echoed through the tiny apartment. Kate stood and followed Gibbs out of the room. 

Tony was standing in a coat closet. He held up a strange object. Kate just couldn't resist--it was so _easy_. "How about coming out of the closet, Dinozzo?"

"Ha, ha," he replied sarcastically. He stepped out and handed Gibbs the small glass ball.

As soon as Gibbs took it, it began to glow red. Gibbs frowned. "What the hell?" He held it up and inspected it more closely. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He shifted the ball to his left hand and pulled the phone out of his pocket. "Gibbs."

To Kate's surprise, Gibbs looked almost happy. "Hey. I know I forgot to call you--I'm at work." She noticed the glowing red object in his hand suddenly went clear again. She raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and turned back to her work.

She ignored the niggling voice in the back of her mind that asked why she felt jealous.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Unexpected Discoveries, Part 3

Disclaimers and other info in prologue.

* * *

"Good morning, ma'am!" Petty Officer Coates chirped.

"Good morning, Coates," Mac replied, smiling. "Is he busy?"

"About as busy as always," Jen replied. She leaned toward the colonel and lowered her voice. "I think Mr. Webb is bored with bothering Commander Rabb."

Mac laughed. Harm had returned to JAG after she had left. It hadn't taken much to persuade AJ to take him back. After all, he needed at least one of his top lawyers back--even if he hadn't set foot in a courtroom in a year.

She smiled as she thought of the look of utter shock on Harm's face when she and AJ had let him in on their secret. They had only told five people--Harm, Sturgis, Harriet, Bud, and Jen. The rest of the staff thought she had transferred to Naval Intelligence.

"Believe me, Jen--Clay will never get bored with bothering Harm." She winked at the yeoman and opened the door to AJ's office.

"Damn it, Webb! When I agreed to this, I didn't think you'd be trying to traumatize my visitors!" AJ growled. Mac bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"A little intimidation now and then never hurt, AJ," the ghostly form of Clayton Webb responded. He had died five months prior, in a battle at Hogwarts School. Mac wasn't sure why he hadn't passed on to the other side, but she had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Remus Lupin. He and the werewolf had been... very close in the days leading up to the attack.

AJ rubbed his eyes. "Just go away, Webb," he said.

"Not yet," Mac interrupted. AJ opened his eyes and smiled.

"What are you doing here, darlin'? I thought you had a meeting today with your boss."

Mac smiled slightly. "I did--but not the one you're thinking of." She sat in a chair in front of the desk and crossed her legs. "Secretary McGonagall Flooed me before I left the house today."

"And?" AJ pressed as Mac paused.

"We had a nice chat..." A grin spread across Mac's face. "You're looking at the new Law Enforcement Liaison to the Secretary of Magic."

"That's great, Sarah!" Clay exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

AJ looked puzzled. "Law Enforcement Liaison?"

Mac nodded. "A program set up after you left. It helps witches and wizards who no longer desire to work in Magical Law Enforcement or the Aurory and places them in Muggle law enforcement and the military. Both Clay and I participated in it." 

"It's not a very well-known position outside of these agencies, but it's one with a lot of power and responsibility. There are more of us transfers than you'd think," Clay volunteered.

"Well, that is wonderful, Mac. Congratulations." AJ walked around the desk and dropped a kiss on her lips.

"And it means I'll be in the country from now on. So I really will be home tonight." She smiled at the spark in AJ's eyes.

"Ah..." Clay cleared his throat. "If anyone's looking for me, I'll be in the courtroom..." He vanished.

"You said something about showing me where I was wanted?" AJ said in a low voice. Mac shivered.

"I said tonight, AJ. Right now," she smiled, slipping away from him, "you have work to do. And so do I." She gave him an apologetic look.

"You're right--I do. I have a meeting with SecNav today. You know, he's been a lot nicer since our little trip to Scotland."

Mac snorted. "Probably because he knows McGonagall likes me, and he doesn't want to get on your bad side."

"Works for me." Mac laughed at AJ's response.

"I have to go. Love you."

"Love you too, darlin'." Mac slipped out of the office, a warm feeling in her chest. No matter how many times he said that, it never lost its effect.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Unexpected Discoveries, Part 4

Disclaimers and other info in prologue.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Jethro, there is no sign of what happened to that poor woman! There are no rope burns, gunshot wounds, fractures, scratches, or blows to the head--of any kind! It's obvious she asphyxiated somehow, but there was nothing lodged in her throat, no lint in her lungs, and no ligature marks on her neck!"

Kate watched as the medical examiner paced the autopsy bay. She had never seen him so frustrated by a case.

"Has Abby done the blood work yet?" Gibbs asked.

Kate nodded. "Completely clean."

"So we have no cause of death, no fingerprints, no bullet holes or casings, no sign of forced entry, no motive, and no suspect. What do we have?" Tony asked.

"One dead Marine major. Go back over her medical records. See if there's anything--and I mean _anything_--out of the ordinary." Gibbs stalked out of the room.

Kate and Tony exchanged a look. Gibbs was on the warpath now. When he got like this, there was no getting in his way.

**** 

"Gibbs, sit down," Tony said in exasperation. "You're making me dizzy."

The senior agent ignored him and kept pacing. "You didn't find anything?"

"Nothing, Gibbs," he confirmed for the fifth time that hour. "She was perfectly healthy."

"Something killed that woman. And we are going to find out what it is." He slammed his hand on his desk. Kate jumped.

"Gibbs," she said forcefully. He looked at her, blue eyes blazing. "Sit. You've been on the move all day."

Glaring at her, he sat at his desk and stared at his computer. After a few minutes of silence, he said, "This can't be the first time this has happened."

Kate blinked. "You think there may be other cases?"

Gibbs nodded. "It's too clean. Whoever this is, he's done it before. Run a search on cases with the same MO." He stood.

"Where are you going?" Kate called after him. She wasn't surprised when he declined to answer.

**** 

"Got one!" Tony said triumphantly.

Kate hurried around her desk and leaned over his shoulder. "Justin Thyme," she read aloud. "Poor guy had cruel parents."

"Yeah, well, Justin's time ran out about three months ago. He was found dead in his room after two gunshots were heard. His roommate was out for the night--alibi was his fiancée. The guard entered the room 30 seconds after the second gunshot--no one was seen entering or exiting the room."

Kate frowned. "But what do the two have in common? Male, female; Navy, Marine; enlisted, officer. The only thing that's the same is the way they were killed."

"And that one wasn't solved," Tony added.

"Well, you should probably print it out," Kate said. "Let's keep searching. Who knows what'll turn up?"

**** 

As it turned out, quite a bit. Three other unsolved cases over the past year with the same cause of death--or lack thereof--turned up in their search. The five victims had nothing in common, coming from all economic, racial, and social backgrounds. They didn't even live in the same area--three lived on base, while the other two lived in the city.

"So we have nothing," Tony said.

"Basically, yeah," Kate sighed.

"Gibbs isn't going to like this." Tony leaned back in his chair and stretched.

"What?" Gibbs asked, walking up to their desks.

"We found other cases," Kate said as Tony tried to recover his balance.

"Good. You can tell me about them in the truck." Gibbs grabbed his coat and headed back to the elevator.

"There's been another one, hasn't there?" Kate said, her stomach sinking.

This time, Gibbs deigned to answer her, nodding brusquely.

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Unexpected Discoveries, Part 5

Disclaimers and other info in prologue.

* * *

Mac's head was spinning. There was way too much going on. It was only her first week on the job, and she had already had to arrange for three Aurors to enter three different branches of the service, do paperwork for another two, and meet with the directors of the CIA, FBI, DEA, ATF, and Secret Service.

"Auror MacKenzie?" the voice of her new secretary said.

Mac looked up and smiled at Olivia DeSoto. "Liv, I told you to call me Mac."

The child she had rescued from the hands of Dark wizards had grown up to be a beautiful young woman. She had been awed and delighted when she had met the former Auror. Actually, she reminded Mac a lot of Petty Officer Coates.

Olivia shook her head. "Ma'am, there's been an incident."

Mac was immediately alert. "What kind of incident?" she asked.

A man in full Magical Law Enforcement uniform entered her office. Mac assumed she was supposed to be intimidated by the man. She merely raised an eyebrow.

"Miss MacKenzie, I am Lieutenant Johnson from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad," the tall, blond wizard said in a voice practically dripping with disdain.

"Auror Johnson," Mac said, resisting the urge to sneer at the man. "Please, have a seat. Would you like a cookie?" she offered, gesturing at the plate of sugar cookies her assistant had brought in that morning. She almost laughed at the nonplussed look on the man's face. No wonder Headmaster Dumbledore had always offered his visitors lemon drops. It was delightfully disconcerting.

"No, thank you," the Enforcer said, recovering his composure. "I know you are new to this position, but I have come to inform you that there have been some problems."

"What kind of problems?" Mac leaned forward and pinned the man with an unrelenting stare. She hid a smirk as his arrogance wilted slightly.

"There have been a series of attack on former Aurors and MLEs over the past year. The latest was Auror Patrick Hunt, who transferred over to the Navy Inspector General's office."

"And I am hearing about this now because...?" Mac frowned.

"Because it is your responsibility, ma'am." The disdain returned.

Mac shook her head. "That's not what I meant, Lieutenant. I meant, why haven't I heard of this before now? Perhaps when I _accepted_ the job?" Her voice was low, and every word vibrated with anger.

"We... uh... we just learned of these attacks this week." Johnson was visibly sweating now.

"Mm." Mac nodded. "How many?"

"Five Navy, two Marines, as far as we know."

"Why did it take you this long to find out?"

"The murderer is not using the Killing Curse, ma'am, making it more difficult to track the magical signature. The Muggle authorities haven't understood what they are seeing, and classifying the cases as unsolved. We learned of the latest victim only after the Imperius Curse was used on a guard to get inside an apartment building. Apparently, the victim had put anti-Apparition wards on his apartment."

Mac nodded. "Where?"

Johnson blinked. "Pardon?"

"Where... is... it?" Mac said, deliberately slowly.

"Alexandria, ma'am." He gave her the address.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Johnson. I will accompany you back to the crime scene."

"You don't have to do that, ma'am." He was obviously angry that she would question his competence.

"I assume that you got there before the Muggle investigators?" Mac asked, almost rolling her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, I'd like to see how your team interacts with them. If you don't mind?" Her voice was steely and delivered a very clear message. If he wanted to keep his job, he wouldn't mind.

"Of course not, ma'am." He pulled a Portkey out of his pocket and held it out to her. She placed her hand on it.

"Three... two... one..." She felt a jerk, like something had hooked her behind her navel and pulled her forward.

They landed in a side alley. Mac adjusted her robes and gestured for the Enforcer to precede her. "After you."

He led her to the front entrance. Mac smirked as she saw the NCIS van. They made their way through the front door and up the stairs. Mac smiled as she saw two Enforcers arguing with three Muggles--the NCIS investigators. Her smile vanished as she recognized who the lead investigator was. She nearly ran over to the group as one of the Enforcers drew his wand.

"Enforcer!" she barked. "Stand down _immediately_!"

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Unexpected Discoveries, Part 6

Disclaimers and other info in prologue.

* * *

Kate watched in amusement as Gibbs argued with the strangely-dressed men. Questions crowded her mind. The most prominent one, however, was: how was Gibbs going to win this time?

"Sir, if you don't leave now, I will have to contact your supervisor," the shorter man said in aggravation. Kate recognized that tone of voice quite well--she had used it herself many a time with the agent.

"Go ahead. But we're not going anywhere until we get inside that apartment." Gibbs stepped forward to go around the two men. One reached inside his sleeve and pulled out a strange-looking stick.

A feminine voice behind them yelled, "Enforcer! Stand down _immediately_!" All five turned toward the voice.

A tall, striking woman advanced on them. She wore an outfit similar to the outlandish garb the other agency wore, except her robes--that was really the only name for them--were green. She pulled up in front of the man with the stick, brown eyes blazing.

"What is your name, Cadet?" she snapped, glancing at the insignia on the man's collar.

"T-taylor, ma'am," the man stammered.

"Cadet Taylor, what is the first thing--the _first_ thing--you are taught at the Academy?"

"Never pull a wand on an unsuspecting Muggle, ma'am," Taylor replied promptly.

The woman gestured at the three agents. "Do these look like wizards to you?"

"No, ma'am." His eyes were large, and he was stiff as a board.

"Have they told you from which agency they are?" The brown-haired woman began to pace, her hands behind her back. Kate chanced a look at Gibbs. His expression was closed off. Kate smirked. That only meant one thing--Gibbs was as bewildered as she was.

"NCIS, ma'am?" His voice went up at the end.

"Very good, Cadet," the woman purred. "And that stands for...?"

"Uh... Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"That's right. Which means that they have priority here." She held her hand up when the second man began to speak. "No, officer, MLE doesn't have priority. You see, Auror Hunt was involved with my program. He was a Lieutenant in the United States Navy. Therefore, NCIS does have a right to be here, and to assist in the investigation." She turned on her heel sharply. "Officer, please escort this Cadet back to the Academy. I will leave any disciplinary action up to the Commander."

"Yes, ma'am." The officer took the cadet's arm, and the two disappeared with a bang. Kate's eyes widened.

"Colonel, may I ask a question?" Gibbs finally spoke.

"Can I stop you, Agent Gibbs?" the colonel replied wearily. Kate's eyebrows went up. They knew each other?

Gibbs smirked, then asked, "What the hell is going on?"

The woman sighed. "It's a long story. First, I need to have a chat with Director Morrow. What was he thinking, sending three uninformed investigators out here?" She muttered this last under her breath. Shaking her head quickly, she said, "Please, go do what you have to do." She turned back to the blond man and began talking quickly.

"Okay. Who is that?" Kate asked flatly.

Tony sighed melodramatically and clapped a hand on Kate's shoulder. "That, my dear Kate, is Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. Formerly a JAG lawyer; now doing something in the bowels of NI. You should see her in the courtroom." Kate rolled her eyes at the hound dog look on Tony's face.

"You should see her on the firing range," Gibbs said. "And don't let Chegwidden see you making eyes at her."

Tony made a face. "You think I have a death wish? He's as territorial as you are, Gibbs." He pulled on a pair of gloves and entered the apartment.

"Wait--am I missing something?" Kate asked, utterly confused. Gibbs only gave her a smirk and followed Tony.

Kate sighed. Was it too much to ask for him to ever give a straight answer?

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Unexpected Discoveries, Part 7

Disclaimers and other info in prologue.

* * *

Mac entered her office and slammed the door behind her. She pulled off her heavy robes and threw them onto the coat rack in the corner. She could feel the gazes of three infuriated NCIS agents land on her. She dropped into the chair behind her desk.

"Go ahead; ask your questions," she said, sighing wearily. She rubbed her forehead, trying to dispel the tension from her meeting with NCIS Director Thomas Morrow.

She heard something placed on the table before her. She opened her eyes. The female agent--Todd, Mac thought her name was--had poured her a glass of water. She smiled gratefully and took a sip.

"Colonel..." Agent Dinozzo started. "How should we address you, anyway? Uh, ma'am," he appended at a glare from Agent Gibbs.

"Colonel or Auror MacKenzie is fine," Mac replied. "However, we'll be working pretty closely, so I suggest you call me Mac."

"Colonel..." Tony tried again. He struggled with his thoughts for a moment, then apparently gave up. "Is all this for real?" he asked incredulously.

Mac smiled grimly. "Are the deaths of seven of my people for real?" Tony fell silent. "You'd better believe this is for real, Agent Dinozzo."

Mac sighed and glanced at the other two agents. Kate Todd looked confused--and upset over her confusion. Jethro Gibbs... well, it was next to impossible to tell what that man was feeling.

"I assume that my assistant filled you in on Wizarding society and government?" Mac asked. Tony grinned at the mention of the young blonde assistant, while Kate nodded in affirmation. Mac rolled her eyes. "Don't even think about it, Agent Dinozzo. You think an Italian family is protective? You've never met an old Wizarding family. They're protective both of their bloodlines and their daughter's feelings. They would hex you from here to Antarctica--and laugh the entire time." Tony's eyes widened. Mac hid a smile.

Kate spoke up. "Colonel, Ms. DeSoto mentioned something called... Unforgivables, I think they were. What are they?"

Mac sat back and assumed her teaching voice. "The three Unforgivables are the three curses that earn you an automatic life sentence in Alcatraz. And yes, I do mean that Alcatraz. They are the Cruciatus Curse, the Imperius Curse, and the Killing Curse. The Cruciatus is a curse used for torture--it causes unimaginable pain." Her eyes darkened. "Believe me." She shook herself and continued. "The Imperius is used to completely control another person. It is nearly impossible to resist, unless one has a high degree of experience with resistance techniques." She paused, then continued. "The Killing Curse, or _Avada Kedavra_, is just as it sounds--a curse for killing cleanly and painlessly. All three are untraceable, but as all spells do, leave a magical signature behind. We have only been able to discover that, it seems, in the past ten years."

She stood and paced. "If it is proven that these victims were killed by magical means, an Auror team will be called in. Aurors are--"

"Dark wizard hunters?" Kate interrupted.

Mac nodded and smiled thinly. "Dark wizard hunters. Speaking of proving this--where are your medical examiner and lab technician? They'll need to be briefed as well. Director Morrow has agreed to allow your team to specialize in... these types of cases."

"What will you be doing during all this, Colonel?" Gibbs asked.

"I will be assisting your investigation in any way I can," Mac replied curtly, sitting once more.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Are you authorized to do so?"

"I don't give a damn if I'm _authorized_ or not, Agent Gibbs," she snapped. "These people are my responsibility, and I will be following your investigation every step of the way."

"You don't have a personal stake in all of this?" His piercing blue eyes met her flashing brown ones.

_She stared at the file the owl had delivered an hour before. Seven murders in as many months. All of wizards and witches who had joined the Muggle world, renouncing their magical status._

Her stomach began to roil. She was no longer a target. But what about AJ...?

Mac's eyes widened. She broke eye contact, and the memory faded. She stared at the top of her desk, then raised her eyes to his again in astonishment. He smirked at her slightly.

"I don't believe that is any of your business." She stood, ending the meeting. "You have an investigation you need to get back to. I'm sure an MLE tech will be at NCIS headquarters pretty soon--you'll want to let your ME know." She walked over and opened the door. "Olivia, please call security and have them escort the agents out."

"Yes, ma'am," the blonde replied, turning to the smaller fireplace behind her desk.

When the three agents were gone, Mac leaned her head on the back of her chair. "Olivia!" she yelled.

The assistant hurried through the doorway. "Yes, Auror MacKenzie?"

Mac nearly rolled her eyes, but caught herself just in time. The young woman would get over her case of hero worship soon. Hopefully. "Get me any information you can about Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Magical, Muggle, public or classified--I don't care. Use my name if you have to--but only this once."

Olivia nodded eagerly, happy to have something important to do. "Yes, ma'am!" She nearly ran out of the office in her excitement.

Mac smiled. The girl really was like Coates at times.

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Unexpected Discoveries, Part 8

Disclaimers and other info in prologue.

* * *

Kate's head spun. The witch--_'yes, witch,'_ her mind whispered--continued to weave an intricate web of light around the bodies of the major and the lieutenant. Reds and golds and blues and silvers wrapped around the victims, while the agent stood by with Ducky and Gerald and simply watched.

Finally, the petite woman stepped back. She brushed a short lock of bright red hair out of her eyes and took a deep breath. Her partner, an older, taller man, approached the tables. Standing in the midst of the dancing light, he lifted his wand and brought it down in a sharp arc. The dome of colors broke, and a dark blue cloud settled over both victims' throats. The man--Auror Wellesley--nodded to the woman--Auror Long--who cleared her throat.

"As we suspected, the major and the lieutenant weren't killed by the Killing Curse," she said in a flat New England accent. "This is indicated by the color and placement of the light. Had it been the Killing Curse, both bodies would have glowed green. This appears to have been a spell used to cut off blood circulation and adapted to cut off the air supply."

"That would explain why there were the classic signs of suffocation, but no external marks," Ducky interjected.

Wellesley said, "Exactly." He smiled in excitement. "We can work with this. Now that we know who this guy is going after, and how he makes his kills, it'll only be a matter of time before we can track him down."

"But how much time?" Kate asked. The witch frowned at her, but she brushed it off. "Will we be able to find him before he kills again?"

"Let's hope so, Agent Todd," Long said darkly. Kate and Auror Long eyed one another, like two alpha females sizing each other up.

The staring contest was interrupted when Colonel MacKenzie and Agent Gibbs entered autopsy. A frigid silence fell over the group. Gibbs finally spoke up. "So what do we have?"

Auror Long suddenly smiled and looked over to Gibbs. "Well, Agent Gibbs, as you can see..." She took Gibbs' arm and led him over to the tables.

Kate narrowed her eyes and fought back a wave of emotion. Of course she had to be a redhead. Kate scowled and turned away.

Colonel MacKenzie was watching her speculatively. "Agent Todd?" she asked softly. "Will you come with me for a moment?"

Surprised by the request, Kate blinked. "Oh--of course," she replied. She followed the colonel into the hallway.

The woman took a deep breath. "This will probably sound rather rude... but can you try to get your emotions under control?"

Kate gave her a blank stare. "What do you mean?"

"I... well, I can feel your jealousy," she said softly.

Kate blushed. "Oh. How?"

Mac shrugged and smiled slightly. "I'm a Seer. Sometimes, when I'm not prepared, a vision comes over me--usually influenced by strong emotion."

Kate didn't want to believe her--but hell, why not? Everything else she had told them over the past few days had been true.

"Okay." Kate tried to smile.

"Kate. I won't tell anyone," the other woman said. "Believe me, I've been there." She smiled. "And it worked out for me, didn't it?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "But you didn't have to put up with Agent Sunshine over there," she replied sarcastically. She looked through the door to the autopsy bay. Gibbs was frowning at the redheaded Auror. Kate hid a smile.

Mac laughed. "Oh, I think AJ could give Agent Gibbs a run for his money."

**** 

"Hey, Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed. "Guess what?"

"No time to play games, Abby," Gibbs replied tersely. "We have a serial killer to find."

"Aw, you're no fun," the forensics tech pouted playfully. "Well, I found something. I found something big."

"What did you find, Abby?" he sighed.

The woman tapped a few keys. A large-scale photograph of a fingerprint came up. "I got prints!" She beamed triumphantly.

"Do they match anything in the system?" Her face fell.

"No. I ran it. Apparently, our guy's not in the military. He's not in any databases that I know of."

Auror Wellesley, who had left his partner with Tony, stepped forward. "We don't use fingerprints in the Wizarding world. We use wand signatures. Unfortunately," the older man frowned, "it only works if we have the wand."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and smirked. "I guess Muggle technology is good for something after all." The Auror shot him a look.

"I never said it wasn't, Agent Gibbs. I am a Muggleborn, after all," he pointed out.

"Well, keep running it, Abby. You never know what might turn up. At least we have the prints on file for when we catch this guy." Gibbs stalked out of the lab.

Abby gave the Auror an apologetic look. He just shrugged and smiled.

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Unexpected Discoveries, Part 9

Author's Note: You can find the prequel to this story, Confused Memories, in my user profile and on my website. Since FF.net doesn't like to allow hyperlinks, I can't link it directly here.

Disclaimers and other info in prologue.

* * *

Mac sighed and did another lap around the living room. She couldn't think about anything but the case.

What had she gotten herself into? When she signed on for the job, she had expected to be pushing paper all day. Not chasing after a serial killer set on murdering her people.

Because she did consider them her people. They were her responsibility. She would look out for the wizards and witches she placed in the Muggle world. Most of them would need the help.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Mac. Come sit down," AJ said.

She turned toward him, eyes shuttered. She sat beside AJ on the couch and stared into the fire. She leaned on him and soaked in his quiet strength.

"What am I going to do, AJ?" she murmured. "There's no pattern. We don't even know where he's getting his names from."

AJ slipped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "You'll find him. I know it. You have some of the best on the case."

"But will we find him in time?" she asked in despair. "We have no idea when he'll strike. I can't keep an eye on a hundred and fifty people at once."

"Most of them have been in the DC area, right?" AJ said. Mac nodded. "Well, look out for them, then."

"But that only reduces it by half," Mac sighed, rubbing her eyes.

AJ was quiet for a moment. He asked, "That's not the only thing that's bothering you, is it?"

Mac's laugh was void of humor. "There are a lot of things bothering me right now, AJ." She unconsciously held him tighter.

"Sarah," he said, tilting her chin up so he could see her eyes. "He won't come after me."

"But how do you know that?" she burst out. "It's so random--"

"Because I was never an Auror," AJ interrupted her. "As soon as I left Salem, I entered the Navy. I was never deeply involved with the Wizarding world."

"But your father was--and still is."

"And he doesn't know where I am."

Mac raised her head and smirked at him. "AJ. He's a wizard. A Pureblood with a lot of money at his disposal. I would bet my wand that he knows exactly where you are."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure of it." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"So..." AJ said with a trace of humor in his voice. "How are you faring with the NCIS crew?"

Mac smiled and shook her head. "Same as always. Gibbs is a jackass, Dinozzo is a shameless flirt--"

"He's not flirting with you, is he?" AJ said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"AJ!" Mac laughed. "Of course he does--the man flirts with anything in a skirt! It doesn't mean I flirt back." She shrugged. "Besides, I think Gibbs foisted Patty Long off on him. Should be amusing when he realizes how old she is." Mac smirked.

AJ's brow furrowed. "That name sounds familiar..."

"She was a year ahead of you at Salem." At AJ's amused look, she said, "Hey, you know I had to vet everyone for this case. Speaking of Salem, guess whose name I found on Salem's roster for your year."

AJ raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll bite. Whose name did you find?"

Mac chuckled smugly. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

AJ stared at her. "Gibbs? I don't remember him in any of my classes."

"That's because he never went." Mac pulled her legs beneath her and snuggled closer to AJ. "He refused the invitation."

"Why would he refuse...?" AJ trailed off, mystified.

"I have no idea. Family pressures, maybe. According to his file, his father died the summer he would've gotten the letter. He was a Muggleborn, and his mother probably wouldn't have wanted to send her only child off to a school she had never heard of." Mac sighed. "It's too bad. If he had been trained, he would have been a powerful wizard."

"How can you tell?"

"He used a crude form of Legilimancy on me a few days ago. I was suspicious, so I asked Liv to pull anything with his name. Sure enough, he was on the Salem list as unaccepted."

"So that's how he does it," AJ chuckled. "He is good."

"Yes, well, beyond that, he is well and truly Muggle," Mac said. "Anyway, his team got a new agent since the Singer investigation. Her name's Kate Todd. She's a pretty good agent. At least, she doesn't put up with any of Gibbs' crap." AJ laughed aloud, and Mac grinned. "She reminds me a lot of myself." She paused. "And Gibbs reminds me a lot of you."

AJ blinked. "You think...?" he said slowly.

Mac closed her eyes. "Mm-hmm."

"Oh, boy," AJ muttered. "Good luck, Agent Gibbs." Mac smirked and slapped his chest. He grinned and rested his chin on her hair.

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Unexpected Discoveries, Part 10

Disclaimers and other info in prologue.

* * *

"And then you just press your thumb into this little box," Kate heard Tony say as she entered Abby's lab. She held back a smirk as she watched Tony direct Auror Long's hand toward a fingerprinting sheet.

"Enjoying yourself, Dinozzo?" she asked.

Tony glanced at her. "Immensely," he replied with a disarming grin at the Auror. "I was just showing Patty how fingerprinting works." The redhead blushed and smiled back at Tony. Kate noticed a look of dislike slide across Auror Long's face as she looked at Kate. This was quickly hidden, however.

Patty pulled her wand out of her sleeve and pointed it at her left hand. _"Scourgify,"_ she muttered. The ink on her fingers disappeared.

She smiled and approached Kate. "Agent Todd, I'd like to apologize for my behavior over the past few days. I know I haven't been very polite."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Kate replied, surprised.

"No, really," the woman said, reaching out and touching Kate's shoulder. "I shouldn't have behaved so coldly. Can we start over?"

Slightly suspicious, Kate said, "Of course."

"Great!" Patty beamed. "Well, I'd better get back to work." Kate felt a pluck at her sleeve as Patty removed her hand. With one last distrustful look at the fingerprinting kit, the Auror left the lab.

Kate raised an eyebrow at Tony, who shook his head. "Hey, I didn't say anything."

"Whatever, Tony. Where's Gibbs?"

"I think he and Wellesley set up shop in one of the interrogation rooms." Kate nodded and headed for the elevator. 

The last thing she heard before the elevator doors closed was Abby's voice joking, "Hey, Tony! Wanna run her prints?"

**** 

Kate jiggled the doorknob of yet another interrogation room. This one was locked. She knocked briskly.

The door opened, and familiar blue eyes peered out at her. Gibbs stepped aside and let her through. "Kate," he greeted her as he closed the door again. "Here. Look through these files; see if you can find anything that might give us a pattern."

Kate rolled her eyes, but sat at the table. Auror Wellesley smiled at her. She returned the smile and reached for the first file.

An hour later, she closed the latest file and rubbed her forehead. "There's something wrong with these dates."

Gibbs was immediately alert. "Like what?"

"The birth dates here..." she said, pointing to one of the Navy records, "...don't match the ones here." She held up a file from the Aurory.

Wellesley said sheepishly, "Well, you see... wizards have a longer life span than Muggles. They also age more slowly--so the Liaison's office decided that it would be better to change birth dates than to send the Muggles into confusion."

"Really?" Kate asked, intrigued. "Why is that?"

The Auror shrugged. "Don't know, really. Maybe the magic sustains us for longer." He grinned. "How old do you think I am?"

Kate shook her head. "I'm not even going there."

"C'mon," he cajoled. "Guess."

She put on a show of thinking. "72."

The look on the wizard's face was priceless. "How did you know?" She tossed him the file in front of her. "Oh."

Kate smirked. "Hey, you don't look a day over 55."

"Thanks." Kate was amazed--he wasn't being sarcastic, like Gibbs would have been.

Kate glanced at Gibbs out of the corner of her eye. He was glowering at the other two. Kate's heart leapt into her throat, but she batted the hope down. No. Of course he wasn't jealous.

"Get back to work," he barked. Yeah. That was it. He just wanted to get the case solved. Telling herself she wasn't disappointed, Kate picked up the next file and began to read.

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Unexpected Discoveries, Part 11

Disclaimers and other info in prologue.

* * *

"Welcome to the Marine Corps, Lieutenant." Mac smiled and stood.

The man in front of her desk came to attention. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Here are your orders and your new background. I suggest you commit it to memory ASAP." She handed the new lieutenant a thick folder. "Dismissed."

"Aye, aye, ma'am." He did an about-face and left the office.

Mac smiled. This job wasn't so bad after all.

She sobered as she glanced over at the board along one wall. She walked over to it and removed the Confundus Charm.

She sighed as she studied the faces once more. They had to find that bastard. They just _had_ to.

A blast of cold materialized behind her. "Hello, Clay," she said tiredly.

"Sarah," the familiar voice greeted her. Clay floated up beside her and stared at the board. "So these are the people?" 

"Yeah." Mac slumped into a chair. Clay kept studying the board. "We can't find a pattern. At least, none that's obvious."

An achingly familiar smirk crossed Clay's face. "Yeah, well, let me give it a shot."

Mac rolled her eyes. "Have a ball." She stood and walked over to her desk. "Olivia!"

"Yes, Auror?" the perky blonde said, appearing in the doorway.

"File the information for Auror--Lieutenant Greene, please. And get the NYPD commissioner for me. When you're done with that, you can go home."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hello... what's this?" Clay murmured, his ghostly form leaning closer to the board.

"Did you find something?" Mac asked.

"I think so. Write this down for me..." He rattled off a series of numbers. Mac scrambled for a quill and parchment.

Clay led her through a series of increasingly complex Arithmantic equations. Mac tried to follow his train of thought, but Arithmancy had never been her strong point. However, Clay had excelled at it, resulting in his placement as a codebreaker with the NSA.

Finally, the ghost fell silent. Mac took the opportunity to massage her cramped hand. "That son-of-a-bitch," Clay muttered.

"What?" Mac asked. The look on Clay's face wasn't a pleasant one. It was a mixture of anger... and nervousness.

"Sarah," he said gently. "We've found the pattern. He's going backward through school years at Salem."

Fear gripped Mac's heart. "And...?"

"And the next year is AJ's." Mac paled. "But he's not going for AJ, Sarah, so don't go dashing off on a Rabb mission to save him."

"Then who..." Mac trailed off. "No."

Clay nodded. "Yeah."

"But he never..."

"I have the feeling that whoever this is, he--or she--doesn't care."

"Shit!" Mac took a deep breath to calm herself. "Olivia!" she yelled. Her assistant stuck her head through the doorway. "Contact the Aurory and MLE. Tell them that we need a team put together for..." She started rifling through the papers on her desk.

"I have the address, ma'am," Olivia said, halting her frantic search. "Should I tell his colleagues, as well?"

Suddenly, a plaque on Mac's wall began to glow brightly. It was one she had charmed to let her know when the NCIS team was trying to call her. She shook her head. "I have the feeling they already know," she replied. She turned to Clay. "Get back to JAG. Tell AJ to clear everyone out--I'm going to Apparate directly into his office."

Clay nodded and vanished.

"Showtime," Mac whispered grimly. She disappeared with a pop.

_To be continued..._


	13. Chapter 12

Title: Unexpected Discoveries, Part 12

Disclaimers and other info in prologue.

* * *

Kate sat at her desk. The bullpen was dim. Most of the agents had left hours ago.

She snorted. Hell, even Gibbs had left. Of course, that was mainly because she and Tony had badgered him into it. He needed to sleep in his own bed.

Kate rested her head on her desk and closed her eyes. The telephone jarred her out of her drowsiness. "Agent Todd," she answered.

"Kate, I think you should get down here. Now." Abby's voice was agitated, utterly unlike the usually cheerful woman. 

Kate didn't ask what was up. "I'll be right down." She dashed for the elevator.

She arrived at Abby's floor. "What's up?" she asked as she entered the lab. Tony sat at the desk, staring sullenly at the computer screen. Abby paced behind him.

"I decided to run Auror Long's prints--just for laughs, you know? Anyway..." She sighed and stopped mid-pace. "I got a hit."

"For Patty's prints?" Kate asked incredulously. "From what?"

"It was on an item from Lieutenant Hunt's apartment."

Kate frowned. "But couldn't she have picked it up without knowing?"

Tony shook his head. "No. It was one that I bagged and tagged. Besides, she was never at the crime scene."

Comprehension dawned on Kate's face. "So either she opened the bag and handled it--"

"Which was impossible, since it's been in my sight since we got it," Abby interrupted.

"Or she was at the apartment beforehand." Kate met Tony's eyes. They both took deep breaths. "Tony, get Colonel MacKenzie. I'll call Gibbs." They reached for their cell phones.

Kate tapped her foot as Gibbs' phone rang... and rang... and rang... "Gibbs. Talk," his answering machine picked up. Kate got a bad feeling in her stomach.

"I don't like this," she said. "I'm going over there."

"Kate, he may be sleeping," Abby said.

"He would never sleep through his phone ringing," Kate insisted. "Tony, keep trying the colonel. If she doesn't answer, call Admiral Chegwidden--he'll know where she is. Abby, didn't Auror Wellesley tell you how to get in touch with him?"

When the woman nodded, Kate said, "Good. Do it." She sprinted for the stairs, not wanting to waste time on the elevator.

**** 

"C'mon, Gibbs, pick up," Kate muttered under her breath as she raced for Gibbs' house. Tony would be impressed by the speed she maintained for most of the drive.

She pulled onto Gibbs' street. She slowed as she approached his house. A shocking sight met her eyes as she pulled into his driveway.

Gibbs' silver hair glinted in the lamplight. His arms were around a petite, dark-haired woman... and they were kissing. Kate's jaw dropped. Pain welled up in her chest, but she forced it down.

She climbed out of the car and closed the door more forcefully than necessary. She glared at the couple on the front steps.

The woman turned around and smirked triumphantly at Kate. Kate stopped dead in her tracks.

She was staring at a mirror image of herself.

Kate shook herself out of her stupor. She pulled her weapon. "Who the hell are you?" she barked.

"I'm Kate Todd," the other Kate said, smiling. "Who are you?"

Gibbs dropped his arms from around the woman's waist. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Step away from him and get your hands in the air!" Kate ordered, slowly approaching the house. She tried to avoid looking at the light.

"And if I don't?" the other woman asked. Kate had never realized how annoying her own smirk could be.

She loosed off a round in the woman's direction. Shooting at herself... it was like something out of a nightmare.

"Merlin, Circe and Morgana!" the woman swore as the bullet grazed her shoulder and buried itself in the building behind her.

"Now will you listen to me?" Kate growled.

"No." Her own smile appeared on her face.

Kate let off another shot. She held back a scream of frustration as the woman disappeared into thin air. She did scream as the bullet--_her_ bullet--tore through flesh. Gibbs shouted in pain and dropped to the ground.

Not caring that she was leaving herself open to attack, Kate sprinted over to Gibbs. "Oh, God. Oh, God, _no_," she whispered.

Gibbs was pale. Kate wasn't sure if it was from pain, shock, or just the moonlight shining on them. "Gibbs, I'm so sorry," she said as she yanked her sweater off. She pressed it to the wound in his side. Gibbs gasped in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kate repeated. She didn't realize tears were rolling down her cheeks until Gibbs raised one hand and weakly brushed them away.

"Hey. Never say you're sorry, remember?" he said. That damn smirk of his appeared, even through the excruciating pain she knew he was going through.

"Shut up, Gibbs. I just shot you, damn it. Shouldn't you be pissed at me right now?" _'If not for shooting you, then for letting the suspect escape?'_

"Nah," he smirked again. "You warned me when we met that you were destined to shoot me--remember?" They locked eyes. Memories flooded Kate's mind.

**** ****

_"You ever worked a crime scene, Agent Todd?" He raised an eyebrow._

"I am a Secret Service agent," she replied hotly.

"I thought not." He smirked.

"Look, don't dismiss me, okay? I earned my jockstrap."

"Yeah? Does it ever give you that empty feeling?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Your jockstrap."

"No. Like some species of frogs, I grow what I need."

**** 

He shook his head and turned away. "Tony--escort Agent Todd off the aircraft and close the hatch."

"You're not serious," she said incredulously. When Dinozzo took her arm, she shook it off and followed the silver-haired agent up the stairs. "Wait. Okay--okay! Your team. But only because I don't want to delay us further by having to shoot you." He smirked. That smirk was already beginning to get on Kate's nerves.

He held out his gloved hand. She took it--and shivered. Even through the latex, she could feel the electricity when they touched. His smirk grew as their eyes met. She got the strangest feeling that he was trying to read her mind.

**** 

She followed him through the airplane, listening to his excited remarks about the similarities to a movie. Finally, she interrupted him. "I can't risk those plans getting out on the Internet." She really couldn't--it wouldn't only mean her job. It would mean her career in law enforcement. Not to mention jail time.

"NCIS does not leak. These plans get out... you can shoot Dinozzo."

God, this man irritated her to no end! "No, I think I'm destined to shoot you," she snapped. The ever-present smirk turned into a crooked grin. Kate ruthlessly suppressed the wave of desire that washed over her.

**** ****

Kate smiled slightly. "Do you know how many times since then I've wanted to follow through on that threat?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I don't know. Every day?"

Kate laughed hollowly. "Just about." She applied more pressure, trying to keep the blood from seeping through her fingers. She winced at Gibbs' groan of pain. "I'm--"

He placed a finger over her lips. "Stop apologizing." Kate gazed into his blue eyes. The intense light that usually blazed there was starting to dim.

"Gibbs," Kate whispered brokenly. Where the hell were those Aurors?

"I knew she wasn't you."

"What?" Kate asked, confused.

"I knew... she wasn't you. The other woman."

She knew she should tell him to rest, to save his strength, but she needed to know... "How?"

He smiled softly. Kate knew he was losing too much blood, but was helpless to stop it.

"She didn't smell like you." Kate sniffled at the quiet response.

His eyes closed. "No. No, Gibbs. Don't fall asleep on me. You gotta look at me. Open your eyes, Gibbs," she said, terrified. "Please," she choked out.

His eyes opened slightly and fixed on her face. "Don't worry 'bout me, Kate. I'll be fine."

Distant pops registered in the back of Kate's brain, but she was focused on the man on the ground. "Just look at me, Gibbs. Keep your eyes on me. Don't close your eyes."

Footsteps running toward them. "My eyes have always been on you, Katie."

Shouts of 'Over here!' "Good."

"We need a stretcher! And two men--no _Mobilicorpus_!"

Kate was jostled out of the way in the rush. She let go of the sweater. Two burly men in Aurors' robes gently lifted Gibbs onto a conjured stretcher and disappeared.

She looked down at her hands. They were a crimson color that she was sure would never wash out. She dropped to her knees and wept.

_To be continued..._


	14. Chapter 13

Title: Unexpected Discoveries, Part 13

Disclaimers and other info in prologue. Oh, and Mac quotes _Macbeth_ in this chapter.

* * *

Mac stood by the devastated woman. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Agent Todd?" she asked gently.

She pressed her lips together as she noticed the blood on Kate's hands. She pulled out her wand and muttered a Cleansing Charm. "Agent Todd," she said more firmly.

The agent visibly shuddered. She took a few deep breaths, then raised her head. "Yes, Colonel?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Hold on to my arm," Mac ordered. Kate stood slowly and took hold of Mac's left arm. Mac wrapped her wand arm around Kate's waist and focused on Benjamin Franklin Memorial Hospital, the Wizarding hospital just outside of the city. They Disapparated with a pop.

When they appeared, they were immediately surrounded by a group of reporters. "Auror MacKenzie!" a reporter from the Salem Times shouted. "We heard that a Muggle has been admitted to the hospital. Can you confirm--"

"No comment!" Mac snapped, shoving her way through the crowd, a protective arm around Kate. They entered the hospital proper. Mac walked up to the front desk. "If any reporters get in here, I'm holding the hospital responsible," she said. 

"Yes, ma'am," the man at the desk replied. Mac marched past him and toward the elevator. She pressed the button for the Artifact Accidents ward.

When they arrived at the correct floor, they found the entire ward completely silent--except for one room at the end. The Healers had gotten to work on Gibbs immediately, stanching the blood flow and trying to knit the torn tissue back together. None of them had ever worked on a gunshot wound before, Mac knew; she wasn't sure if she should have sent the injured man to a Muggle hospital. She shook that thought off; the Healers had dealt with shrapnel wounds from exploding cauldrons--they could probably deal with this.

She led Kate to a row of chairs to wait. The distraught woman kept wringing her hands, as if they were still soaked with her friend's blood. _'What! Will these hands ne'er be clean?'_ Mac sighed.

Three Enforcers entered the ward, four familiar Muggles following them worriedly. Gibbs' team was there.

"Kate! Are you all right?" Tony asked, rushing up to her. She didn't respond. "Kate..."

Mac stood and pulled Tony off to the side. Abby, Ducky, and Gerald followed them. "Agent Todd has been through a lot tonight, Agent Dinozzo," she said. "Leave your questions for later. Just let her know you're here for her, okay?"

Tony nodded, obviously full of questions. He held them back and walked over to Kate. He sat next to her and took her hand. She began to tremble, but held back her tears.

"What happened, Colonel?" Ducky asked, worry etched in his features.

"Kate arrived at Agent Gibbs' house just in time, I believe. The killer had targeted him as the next victim. I'm not sure, but I believe that she shot at the killer, who then Disapparated, and her bullet hit Agent Gibbs instead."

"Ah." Ducky shook his head. "Poor Caitlin. I know how she felt after Gerald was shot. She must feel incredibly guilty now."

Mac looked back at her. "Unfortunately, I would have to agree, doctor."

They waited. And waited. And waited some more. Finally, a Healer came out of the room. "Who is here for Jethro Gibbs?" he asked. He blinked in astonishment when everyone in the waiting room stood. He cleared his throat and said, "All right. Agent Gibbs is stable. We were able to halt the blood flow and close the wound. He is now under heavy sedation. We gave him a mixture of pain relievers and blood-thickening potions. We would like to keep him under observation until such time that we believe he is ready for release."

"In other words, we have no idea how our potions will react with a Muggle digestive system, and don't want to be blamed if anything goes wrong," Auror Wellesley muttered. Mac hid a smirk.

"Can we see him?" Ducky asked.

"Of course. Two at a time, and not for long," the Healer warned. He retreated into another room as the noise level in the waiting room rose.

"Kate should go first," Tony declared. This prompted Kate's first reaction since they had arrived--a violent shaking of the head.

"Kate, you need to see him sometime," Abby said gently.

"Not yet," Kate whispered.

Tony sighed. "You wanna come with me, Ducky?"

"Certainly." The two men entered Gibbs' room.

Mac watched Kate. She seemed smaller, more fragile than usual. Mac couldn't imagine how she would feel if she had ever shot AJ.

"How's she doin'?" the voice of her lover asked quietly.

Mac turned and smiled halfheartedly at AJ. "Not well," she replied. "What are you doing here?"

AJ shrugged. "I thought you might need some help. I badgered a couple of Enforcers to tell me where you were." Mac nodded.

A nurse appeared. "Excuse me," she said in an irritable voice. "I need someone to do this insurance paperwork."

Mac sighed. She hadn't even thought about that. AJ raised a hand before she could speak. "I'll take care of it."

"AJ..."

"What did I say, Colonel?" AJ replied, glaring at her. She subsided.

"And who would you be?" the nurse asked snidely.

He turned the full force of his glare on the nurse. "AJ Chegwidden."

Mac nearly laughed as the nurse fell all over herself to apologize. "I'm sorry, sir; I thought--"

AJ waved it off. "Let's get that paperwork done."

"Oh, I can do it, Mr. Chegwidden," the nurse said, smiling nervously. "I'll just go get my quill..." She scurried away.

AJ laughed. "Damn, that felt good."

Mac raised an eyebrow. "AJ, I never took you for one to use your name to get what you want."

He looked a bit sheepish. "I know. I just... well, even if I can't stand the man, I'm not going to let them throw Gibbs out on the street. I have a trust fund that I've never touched--that should be more than enough to take care of it."

Mac's brow furrowed in concern. "AJ... are you should about this?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I think you're right," he said, referring to a fight they had had a few months before. "It's time for me to make amends with my father. After all," he sighed, "it wasn't his fault Andrew made the decision to join the fight in Britain."

Mac smiled encouragingly. "I think you're making the right decision, AJ," she said, placing a hand on his arm. "I know that I regretted not making my peace with my dad before he died."

AJ reached up and took Mac's hand. "Will you come with me?"

"Where?"

"To my parents' house." Mac sucked in a breath, and AJ said hurriedly, "I understand if you don't want--"

"Of course I will, AJ," Mac interrupted. "But it'll have to be after this case is wrapped up." She gave him an apologetic look.

"I know." The relief on his face brought a smile to hers. She slipped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I know this sounds horrible... but I'm so glad it's not you in there," Mac whispered.

"It doesn't sound horrible, sweetheart," AJ murmured. "It sounds human."

_To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 14

Title: Unexpected Discoveries, Part 14

Disclaimers and other info in prologue.

* * *

"Kate, come on." Tony tugged on her arm. "You gotta see him sometime."

"Leave me alone, Tony," Kate said dully.

"Kate..." Tony knelt in front of her. "He wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

She looked up with bloodshot eyes. "But it is my fault. I shot him, for God's sake!"

"Only after his life was threatened. And I'm sure he knows it was an accident." Accident or no, Kate was not going to be convinced.

"Caitlin Todd!" Ducky scolded. Kate looked up at the doctor. "You get in that room right now, before I tell Jethro about your sulking!"

Kate's eyes blazed. She stood and walked over to the door. Taking a deep breath, she entered the ward.

She never noticed the satisfied smile on Ducky's face.

**** 

She slowly approached Gibbs' bed. It was strange, not seeing him hooked up to life-support systems. He was pale, and there was a large bandage wrapped around his abdomen, but he was sleeping soundly. Kate sat hesitantly in the chair next to his bed. She jumped as the curtains closed around them, giving them a semblance of privacy.

She gazed at the sleeping man. What if they hadn't gotten him to the hospital on time? What if they hadn't been able to use magic on him?

What if... whoever that person was... had gotten there earlier? What if she had gotten there later? What would have happened to the man she... she...

She took a deep, shuddering breath. She couldn't imagine her life without him. Sure, he was a bastard at times, but he was an attentive, intense, intelligent bastard. He was a kind, gentle, caring man at times, as well.

He was the man she loved.

Oh, she had fought it. After all, she hadn't wanted to lose her job. However, it was a losing battle. God knew she had always been attracted to him. But after working with him for over a year and getting to know him (well, as much as anyone "knew" Gibbs), she had slowly lost her heart to the stubborn, irritating man.

Losing him... especially like this... it was just unimaginable. She needed his dry wit and untouchable persona. She needed to see him every day--even if she had to keep her true feelings a secret.

Sometimes, when the struggle got too tiring or his behavior too exasperating, she wished she had never met him. But those times never lasted for long.

She was so confused. What had been going through his head when he had kissed the woman who looked like her? Had he known it wasn't her before kissing her? What had the other woman told him?

Kate stared at the floor. Had the other woman known how she felt about Gibbs? The thought sent a chill through Kate. She wasn't sure if she should hope that Gibbs knew, or pray that she hadn't told him.

Kate's shoulders began to tremble. She tried to hold the tears back. A tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek. Damn it! She hadn't cried this much since... well, she couldn't remember the last time she had.

A slightly cool, rough palm gently wiped her tears away. Kate jumped at the unexpected touch. She looked up into ice blue eyes. "Hey."

"Gibbs..." Kate whispered. "I'm so--"

He placed a finger over her lips. "Kate, how many times have I told you..."

"'Never say you're sorry.'" Kate gave him a shaky smile.

"Yeah." He smirked.

Kate cleared her throat. "Uh, Abby found a lead on the case."

"And...?" Gibbs dropped his hand. Kate hid her disappointment. Her heart leapt when he took her hand in his. 

"Well, Tony showed Auror Long how fingerprinting works. Abby ran her prints just for the hell of it--and they got a match."

"Something tells me that our good friend was at one of the crime scenes."

Kate nodded, unsurprised. "Uh-huh. I tried to call you, but you didn't pick up your phone. So I went to your house." She paused. "You know what happened after that."

"Did you talk to the Aurors?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony called Colonel MacKenzie."

"Ah."

Kate looked down at their entwined fingers. She didn't know what to say. She knew what she wanted to ask--but she just couldn't.

"What is it, Kate?" Gibbs asked. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Katie." She looked at him in surprise. That was twice that he had called her Katie in a 24-hour period. "I know you have questions. Ask them."

She hesitated--then blurted out, "Did you know she wasn't me when you kissed her?"

He shook his head. "No."

Kate was shocked. He had never answered one of her questions so bluntly before. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my Agent Gibbs?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Your Agent Gibbs," he replied, stressing _your_, "is right here." He placed her hand on his chest.

She decided to press her luck. "Then why did you kiss her, if you didn't know...?"

He smiled self-deprecatingly. "Why do you think?" That was more like the Jethro Gibbs she knew.

"With you, I don't know what to think." Kate sighed.

"Then let me give you a clue, Agent Todd." He sat up. His hand went to the back of her neck. He pulled her toward him gently and kissed her.

Shock and delight warred in Kate's mind. She moaned as he broke the kiss.

"Wow," she whispered, raising a hand to her lips. He chuckled. "And don't say it," Kate scowled.

"Say what?" Gibbs replied.

She gave him a look. "Don't play innocent with me, Gibbs." She sobered. "But I thought you said..."

"What?"

"That if I got involved with another co-worker, you wouldn't give me a chance to resign."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"No, but..."

"Then you won't have to resign."

Kate could tell he had made up his mind about something. "Gibbs? What are you thinking?" He didn't answer. Kate's stomach sank. "Oh, no, Jethro Gibbs. You get that thought out of your head right now."

"It's my decision to make, Kate," he replied stubbornly.

"And it's my life that it'll be affecting--as well as Tony's, and Abby's, and Ducky's! You are _not_ resigning. If anyone leaves, it'll be me."

"Kate..." Gibbs said in exasperation.

"No." Kate glared at him.

He sighed. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Oh, we will, Gibbs. Believe me." Kate yawned. The adrenaline that had been keeping her going all night was now abating, leaving her utterly exhausted.

"Kate, when was the last time you slept?" Gibbs asked severely.

"Uh... last night?" she replied.

He fixed her with a glare. "Try again."

She sighed. "I caught a few hours at my desk the night before last."

He snorted. "And you sent _me_ home to sleep?" Shaking his head, he shifted to one side of the bed and lifted the covers. "Come here."

She stared. "Are... are you sure?" she asked hesitantly, certain that he had lost his mind.

"Would I have asked if I wasn't sure?" She considered this. No, Gibbs would never offer anything he wasn't ready to give.

She slipped off her shoes and stood. She carefully eased herself onto the bed. It was a tight fit, but Kate didn't mind in the least. She only wished it wasn't a hospital bed.

When Gibbs placed an arm around her, she sighed and relaxed. She felt his chin come to rest on the top of her head. She listened to his steady, reassuring heartbeat. He felt so warm, and alive, and... and _safe_.

She felt his breathing begin to slow. She followed his example, slipping into a deep, contented slumber.

_To be continued..._


	16. Chapter 15

Title: Unexpected Discoveries, Part 15

Disclaimers and other info in prologue.

* * *

"So... are we certain it's her?" Auror Wellesley asked, running his fingers through his hair. He turned toward the window of the hospital room.

Tony shrugged. "All we know is that she was at the last place. Abby's running prints right now."

"What I want to know," Kate piped up, "is how that woman looked like me."

Mac frowned. "She looked exactly like you, Agent Todd?"

"Enough to fool Gibbs," Kate replied. "It was... well, freaky."

Mac looked at Auror Wellesley. "Auror Long was first in her Potions class, wasn't she?"

He nodded. A horrified look crossed his face. "You don't think...?"

"It's the only explanation." Mac turned to Gibbs. "How long was she at your house?"

"About... fifteen minutes," Gibbs said, shifting slightly in his bed. "Why?"

"When did she leave headquarters?" she asked Tony.

"An hour before Kate did." Tony looked confused as well.

"And if it takes half an hour to get to Gibbs' house from her apartment, that would have given her enough time to Apparate home, take the Polyjuice, and drive to Gibbs' house, with a fifteen-minute leeway," Mac sighed.

"Wait... what's Polyjuice?" Kate asked.

Auror Wellesley replied, "It's a potion that makes the drinker look like another person for an hour--as long as they have some bit of that person. Hair, nails, anything."

"Hair..." Kate sat up straight in her chair. "That _bitch_."

"What is it, Kate?" Gibbs asked, concern written on his face.

"She apologized to me yesterday. She--she touched my arm. I thought I felt a pinch when she removed her hand." Her eyes narrowed. "My hair. She took my _hair_."

"Are you sure about that, Agent Todd?" Mac asked.

"As sure as I can be." Kate shuddered, and Gibbs placed a hand on hers.

Mac gave Auror Wellesley a look. "I'll get a team together and search her apartment." He rubbed his eyes, then left the room.

"Damn," Tony said. "I hope I'm never in his place." Gibbs and Kate glared at him. "What?" His eyes widened in realization. "Oh. Uh... not that I'd ever be in that position, of course." Gibbs raised an eyebrow. Kate smirked. "I... think I'll... go now." He slunk out of the room.

Gibbs and Kate looked at each other and began to laugh. Mac smiled and shook her head. She stood and stretched. "I need to go do some of my own work. Call me if anything happens." She walked toward the door, then stopped. "Agent Todd?"

"Yes, Colonel?" Kate gave her a quizzical look.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Kate shrugged, squeezed Gibbs' hand, and followed Mac into the corridor.

Mac smiled as the door closed. "I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you, Kate."

The agent blushed. "We, uh, haven't really made any decisions yet..."

Mac shook her head. "I know that look, Kate. I know how I feel every time AJ looks at me like that. If you need any help, you know where to find me. I'm sure I can make some... arrangements." She winked.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kate laughed. "Thank you, Colonel." She smiled softly.

"It's not a problem. Now get back in there. I think Agent Gibbs needs convincing that he really does need to stay in one place, even if he is mostly healed."

Kate looked through the window. Gibbs was trying to climb out of bed. She scowled. "Excuse me, Colonel."

"Of course." Mac smirked as Kate entered the ward and began to rip into Gibbs. "As AJ said... good luck, Agent Gibbs." She laughed to herself and made her way to the elevator.

**** 

Mac entered the bedroom silently. She sighed as she pulled off her robes and hung them in the closet. She toed off her shoes and placed them neatly beneath the robes. She then stripped off her uniform and pulled a t-shirt over her head. She eased onto the bed, careful not to wake AJ.

She curled up against him, tracing the muscles of his back with her fingertips. She couldn't imagine coming home to a cold, empty apartment anymore. They had their arguments, sure... but Mac had never been this happy.

She really was glad that Agents Gibbs and Todd had gotten past their dance. She knew what it was like to work for years with what one wanted just out of reach, and she wouldn't wish it on anyone. She trailed her fingers up AJ's arm and stifled a giggle as he murmured something in his sleep.

Yes, she thought, stilling her hand and closing her eyes, it was nice to come home to this.

She was about to drift off to sleep when there was a rapping on the windowpane. Grumbling, she lifted her head. An owl was perched on the ledge, a parchment tied to its leg. She climbed out of her warm, comfortable bed and walked over to the window.

"Hey there," she whispered, opening the window. She shivered at the blast of cold air. "What do you have for me?"

The owl hooted softly and stuck out its leg. Mac untied the parcel. "There's a bowl of water on the table if you need it," she murmured. The owl bobbed its head as if in understanding. It hopped over to the table and lowered its beak to the bowl. Dammit, lying on the floor at the end of the bed, lifted her head. She sniffed the air, lowered her head again, and went back to sleep, by now used to the comings and goings of strange birds.

Mac unrolled the parchment.

_Apprehended the suspect. In possession of powdered bicorn horn and boomslang skin. Interrogation will take place at 1000 tomorrow morning at NCIS headquarters._

Mac sighed in relief, turned the parchment over, and grabbed a pen from the nightstand.

_Will be in attendance at interrogation. Thank you for your assistance._

"Thank you," she said to the owl, tying the parchment to its leg once more. "This goes to Auror Wellesley." The owl hooted and took off into the night. Mac closed the window.

She climbed back into bed and huddled up to AJ. "Cold?" a rough voice asked.

Mac frowned. "I woke you up," she whispered. She felt him chuckle.

"I've been awake since you got home." He rolled over and looked into her eyes. Warmth flooded her at his heated gaze. 

"Ah. Well, I'm not sorry, then." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I didn't think you would be." He lowered his lips to hers. Mac sighed and opened her mouth to the exploration of his tongue. She didn't expect to get much sleep that night. She moaned as he cupped her breast and rubbed her nipple with his thumb.

Sleep was overrated, anyway.

_To be continued..._


	17. Chapter 16

Title: Unexpected Discoveries, Part 16

Disclaimers and other info in prologue.

* * *

The group was crowded into the small room behind the one-way mirror. They watched the redheaded Auror sitting at the table, wandless, shackled, and completely unfazed. Auror Wellesley stood in the corner, keeping guard. He had volunteered for the duty, and no one had objected. None could begin to imagine how he must have felt. He had entrusted his life to this woman, his partner, and she had gone and killed others.

Gibbs started toward the door. Kate grabbed his arm. "Let me," she said quietly.

He looked at her. "Kate..."

"Let me," she repeated, brown eyes determined.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, but stepped back. Kate nodded and opened the door. She sat at the table and met the other woman's eyes. Neither said a word. Kate sat back and waited patiently.

"Why are you here?" Auror Long finally snarled.

Kate smiled. It wasn't a happy smile. "I asked to be here."

"Why?" Long repeated.

Kate shrugged. "Felt like it."

Kate's seeming nonchalance angered Auror Long. "I don't want to talk to you."

"You have no choice." Kate's eyes narrowed, and she lost the insolent smile. "We know it was you who committed those murders."

"Oh, yeah?" Patty said, raising an eyebrow. "Where's your proof?"

Wellesley stepped forward. "Boomslang skin. Powdered bicorn horn. Lacewings. These sound familiar to you, Patty?"

"Should they?"

"They were found in your lab," Kate said, idly brushing at her sleeve. "Oh--and one hair of whomever you want to impersonate. In this case, me." Kate folded her hands on the table. "Why me, Auror?"

The woman glared at her mutinously. Wellesley leaned in and said in a menacing tone, "Answer her questions, _Auror Long_. You know what we'll have to do if you don't."

Fear flickered behind her inscrutable mask, but she hid it. "Threats, David?" she asked, turning her head to look at her partner.

He scowled. "No. You know how we operate." He pulled a vial out of his robes and placed in on the desk, just out of her reach. "Three drops, Patty. That's all it'll take for you to spill your innermost secrets. Of course, you would know that, wouldn't you? You brewed it yourself."

Her face hardened. She turned away from him. Kate noticed a flash of pain wash over the older man's features before he turned toward the wall.

Auror Long grimaced. "Why you?" she asked Kate. "Because you're his one vulnerable spot." She laughed harshly. "Oh, I saw how you two acted around each other; neither wanting to get too close, yet not wanting to be separated. He looked at you like you were a goddess. And you obviously worshipped the ground _he_ walked on." She snorted. "It wasn't easy to convince him that I was you, though. Oh, no. He wanted to believe it, but he's so cynical that he wanted to slam the door in my face at the same time." She paused. An ugly smile crossed her face. "He's in love with you, you know."

Kate smirked in satisfaction. "I know." Her smirk grew wider as the witch's smile disappeared. "I suppose I have you to thank for that. If none of that had happened, I never would have learned how he felt about me. We would have gone on our merry way, neither of us knowing any better." Her expression grew dark. "However, I can't thank you for murdering seven people in cold blood." She shook her head. "Why? Why would you do something like that? All they wanted to do was live their lives peacefully, quietly, doing the things they loved."

"Why couldn't they have done the things they loved in the Wizarding world?" Auror Long exploded. "Why did they have to turn their backs on their heritage? And him!" she snarled, gesturing toward the mirror with her shackled hands. "He's the worst of all--refusing his life before even giving it a chance! Wizards and Muggles shouldn't mix--don't you know that? Don't any of you _know_ that?" Her voice was hysterical.

"So you did kill them?" Kate pressed on.

"Yes! Yes, I killed them!" Patty raged. "I killed them for abandoning who they really were! They tainted the Magical world by living as stupid, disgusting Muggles!"

"How did you get into their homes?" Kate asked.

"Polyjuice Potion, Apparition... it really was easy," she sneered. "They didn't even know it was me--they all thought it was someone they knew. Except for that last one. I couldn't Apparate in, and the potion wore off too soon."

"Did you have any accomplices?"

Patty snorted. "Yeah, right. Most of my _colleagues_," she spat, "believe Muggles are harmless. They think we should just live in harmony with them. With you." She gave Kate a disgusted look. "We shouldn't interact at all."

Kate just barely contained her anger. "Maybe you're right. But where you're going, Muggles are the last thing you'll have to worry about." She glanced at Auror Wellesley and stood. She opened the door to the interrogation room and nodded at the two Aurors standing with the observers. "Go ahead. She's all yours." Kate pushed past them and into the hallway. Gibbs followed her.

"Katie? You okay?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What did she mean by you 'refusing your life before even giving it a chance', Gibbs?" Kate asked, wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

Gibbs sighed and leaned against the wall. "Does it really matter, Kate?"

"Yes, it does!" Kate said, putting her hands on her hips and standing in front of him. "Don't dismiss my question like it's nothing, Gibbs! You know I hate that!"

"You really want to know? Fine, I'll tell you!" Gibbs replied. "When I was ten years old, I got a letter from Salem Academy. I had been doing some pretty strange stuff before that--knowing my father wanted me before he said anything, ending up a block away from my class when on a field trip--but had no idea why. So when the letter came, everything made sense. Well, maybe not sense, because even at ten, I didn't believe in magic. But I would have jumped at the chance to prove it wrong." Gibbs scowled and ran a hand through his hair. "I never got that chance. My father died that summer." His blue eyes darkened. "I didn't want to leave my mother alone, so I did the only thing I could--I rejected the invitation. The letters kept coming, but I intercepted them each time. I knew Mom would have wanted me to go, but I couldn't."

Kate nodded. "But why didn't you say anything before?" she asked softly.

"I didn't think it was important."

"It wouldn't have been. If it wasn't for this case, it wouldn't have been." Kate smiled. "But then, if it wasn't for this case, we wouldn't have known a lot of things were important."

"I guess you're right." Gibbs caught one of Kate's hands in his own. "So does this mean you're not going to yell at me anymore?"

Kate snorted. "Gibbs, this means I'm going to yell at you more often."

"Lucky me," he said dryly.

"Yes, you are," Kate grinned pertly.

"Yes, I am," Gibbs agreed. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. "Oh, and Kate?"

"Hmm?" Kate murmured, perfectly content.

"Call me Jethro."

Kate smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, too."

_To be continued..._


	18. Epilogue

Title: Unexpected Discoveries, Epilogue

Disclaimers and other info in prologue.

* * *

AJ pulled at his sleeve again. Mac reached over and stilled his movements. "AJ. Everything will be fine," she said soothingly.

"I know that," he snapped. Mac didn't take it personally. She knew he was nervous. Hell, _she_ was nervous. 

"Then why do you keep fidgeting? I've never seen you so restless." She ran a brush through her hair.

AJ sighed. "I'm sorry, Mac," he said contritely. "I shouldn't take it out on you."

"No, you shouldn't," she replied in a mild tone. "But I do understand."

"It's just that..." AJ struggled. "It's been nearly forty years! What if...?"

At any other time, Mac would have smiled at AJ's obvious insecurity. However, this was not a good time to laugh or seem anything but serious. "AJ, your parents love you. They would welcome you home even if you waited another forty years. Stop worrying."

"You're right." AJ straightened up and cleared his throat. "You ready?"

Her stomach fluttered in a mixture of nerves and excitement. "Yes. Are you?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," AJ muttered.

"Good." Mac wrapped her arms around him. "You'll have to guide me, you know," she smiled cheekily as he looked at her in amusement.

"Of course," he replied. He shook his head and pulled her into his embrace. "Get ready. I haven't done this in a while." Mac closed her eyes and felt the world jerk.

When she opened them again, they stood at the edge of a long driveway. A large house was loomed over them--the quintessential house on the hill. Her eyes widened, and she clutched AJ's hand as they began the long walk up the driveway.

"Relax, Sarah," he murmured. "You'll be fine. They'll love you." They reached the top of the driveway. Mac swallowed. She took a deep breath.

AJ stopped her before they walked up the steps to the porch. "Just one thing," he said, reaching into his pocket. "I think they'll love you more..." He pulled out a small black box. "...If you're wearing this."

Mac's heart leapt into her throat as he opened the box. "AJ..." she whispered, stunned. A gorgeous diamond ring sparkled at her in the mid-afternoon sunlight.

"Sarah MacKenzie, I asked you before to marry me, but you wanted to wait until we knew each other better. Well, I know you better than anyone else, and I'm asking again. Will you marry me?"

Her breath caught at the look in his eyes. It was loving, hopeful, and vulnerable all at the same time. She swallowed. _'Crunch time, Mac,'_ she thought. _'What'll it be?'_

A plea bargain for his heart. That was what he had called it, and she should've known he would make the offer again. He was just that kind of lawyer... that kind of man. Once he knew what he wanted, he went for it.

What did she want? She wanted a family of her own. She wanted stability. She wanted a strong but gentle companion to grow old with. She wanted love.

She wanted AJ.

Mac nodded. Tears began to stream down her face, but she didn't hide them. "Yes," she whispered. "I will."

A brilliant smile spread over AJ's face. He removed the ring from the box and took Mac's left hand in his. They both watched intently as he slid the ring onto her finger. As it nestled at the base of her finger, Mac giggled. She looked up at AJ's face and laughed joyously. She threw her arms around her fiancé and kissed him while standing on the steps leading to his childhood home.

She finally ended the kiss. "Come on. Let's go meet the parents," she smiled.

"Here goes nothing," AJ muttered. Mac smacked his arm. He pouted playfully. "You know, I get a lot of abuse from you." He lifted the knocker and let it fall.

"Oh, you know you love it," Mac teased.

His riposte was interrupted with the opening of the door. A tiny woman looked up at them, curiosity written all over her face. "Can I help..." She trailed off. The look on her face transformed into shock warring with joy.

AJ confirmed the woman's identity with his soft greeting. "Hello, Mama."

The gray-haired woman turned and shouted up the stairs, "Edward! Edward, come here quickly!" Her voice was hopeful as she asked, "Albert?"

"It's me, Mama," AJ smiled.

"Albert!" AJ's mother hugged her son fiercely, as if she would never let him go. "I can't believe it's you!" She sobbed unapologetically. AJ rocked her back and forth as she cried.

A tall, dignified older man walked down the stairs. Mac knew immediately who this was. The sharp, alert gaze was all it took.

"Marie," the man said in a quiet voice, his eyes not leaving Mac's. He raised an eyebrow. Mac lifted her chin defiantly. He smiled a familiar half-grin and nodded in approval. "Marie?" His gaze went to his wife.

"Edward!" She broke out of AJ's arms and turned to her husband. "Albert's come home!"

"I can see that, Marie," Edward said dryly. The two men stared at each other. AJ made the first move.

"Dad." He stepped forward and held out a hand.

"Albert." His father pulled him into a hug. Mac was surprised to see tears spring to AJ's eyes as he embraced the man he had been feuding with for four decades. "Welcome home, son." The elder Chegwidden male was on the verge of tears as well.

Mac sniffled quietly. AJ and Edward stepped apart. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your lady friend, Albert?" Marie asked.

AJ took Mac's hand. "Mama, Dad, this is Sarah MacKenzie, my fiancée."

Marie Chegwidden shrieked and threw herself at her son again. "Finally, my baby boy is getting married! When do I get grandchildren to spoil?"

"Mama..." AJ groaned.

"Marie, perhaps we should let AJ and Sarah get comfortable before pelting them with questions," Edward cut in. He winked at Mac, and she grinned at him. She had the feeling that she would like this man.

"Of course! Albert, you remember where the parlor is, don't you, dear? I'll go get some tea while you make yourselves comfortable." Marie practically ran to the kitchen.

Mac couldn't help it. She laughed. "Didn't I tell you everything would be all right, AJ?"

"Yes, dear," he quipped. He led her into the richly furnished parlor. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear as they sat.

"No," Mac replied in a soft voice. "Thank you." Their eyes met, and Mac smiled in contentment.

AJ wasn't the only one who had finally found his way home.

_The End._


End file.
